Down to Wonderland
by BloodRoseNinja
Summary: Summary inside. naruto story with Alice in Wonderland twist. There more scenes, plot twists and characters compared to Tim Burton's, but it's the same idea. YAOI INSIDE with lemon
1. Am I mad?

Author's Note: A naruto yaoi inspired fanfiction base off of Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland. There will be more scenes, plot twists and characters compared to Tim Burton's, but almost the same idea.

* * *

Summary: After a terrible event when the age of 13, Kiba Kingsley forgets his own father and the those terrible dreams he had. At his own engagement party, he escapes the crowd to consider whether to go through with the marriage and falls down a hole in the garden after spotting an unusual rabbit boy. Arriving in a strange and surreal place called "Underland," Kiba finds himself in a world that resembles the nightmares he had forgotten, filled with half animals-half human, evil kings and knights. Could Kiba remember everything in time, and does he want to remember the handsome black hair hatter base off the terrific event that happened a year ago?

Rating: Mature for rape, dark scenes, blood and violence

Pairings: ItachiKiba, KakashiIruka, EveryoneXKiba (one sided)

* * *

A elder man was talking with a group of fellow businessmen, he quickly stopped when he saw his young son standing in the hall. His boy had soft brown hair that was long as his chin, on each cheek he had a red fang like tattoo.

"The nightmare again." The father said, his son slowly nodded his head. The young boy only looked at his father, his was extremely shy. His father went toward him, before he left he looked at the other men in the room. "I won't be long."

* * *

"I was falling down a dark hole, and when I awoken, and I saw strange creatures." The small boy told his father as he was settled in bed.

"What kind of creatures?" The father asked, he ran his hand through the boy's hair.

"There was a dodo, a rabbit in a waistcoat, a smiling cat." The boy said, he fingers grasped the bed sheets. The father smirked.

"I didn't know cats could smile." The father said.

"Neither did I." His son replied. "And there was a blue caterpillar."

"A blue caterpillar?" His father asked, he raised a brow. His son hastily nodded his head.

"Have I gone mad?" he asked, his father reached over and with his outer palm he placed it on his son's forehead.

"I'm afraid so. You've gone mad, bonkers, off with your head, but I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are." His father replied as his son giggles. "It's only a dream, nothing could hurt you. But if your ever afraid, you just wake yourself like this." His father said smiling as he went and did a playfully pinched his son.

"Ow." The small boy laugh as his father whispered 'good night' and let him fall asleep.

* * *

A few years later, two figures were riding a carriage towards a big event. One was a male teen, he brown hair was a soft mixture of short and long, some section of his hair reached a little bit past his shoulder, the rest of his hair was shorter than his chin. On each cheek he had a tattoo that represent a red fang. Strangely he wore a knock up handy down dress that fit snug around his slim figure. The chest area was black with dark red designs in the back, the area running down his arms were held together by a long lace separated as arm warmers. The bottom part of his dress was layered, the bottom three layers were made out of a fish like material, the top layer was a thin material of soft silk. The boy didn't like wearing dresses, so today, despite his mother's hatred, he wore a nice fitting pair of thin black pants underneath (1).

"Kiba, how many times did I tell you to wear a nicer dress today... with no pants." The mother said sternly as the carriage pasted over a small bump.

"And mom, how many times did I tell I'm a boy, the ladies should be wearing the dresses... am I correct?" The teen asked his mother, her stern eyes turned soft. She nodded and only looked at her son with sympathetic eyes. Kiba, just above his left eye and past his hair line, laid nasty scars that decorated his scalp. Fortunately those scars lay hidden in his soft brown hair. The memory of that very event send shivers down her spine. Sadly, that event is the only thing Kiba can remember from a year ago.

"Even if you dressed up as boy, you'll dress up in a mess." His mother answered with a soft laugh. "Your father let me dress you up like this to make me happy...sorry. There I go talking on about it."

"What was dad like?" Kiba asked his mother, who looked him over in his eyes.

"Very kind and very imaginative, just like you." His mother said, reaching out her hand as she took Kiba's and squeezed it for comfort.

"Did I ever... agree to wear dresses?" Kiba asked, his mother smiled and let go of his hand.

"You agree to make me happy to wear dresses for big events-"

"Like this party...right?" Kiba asked, his mother smiled and nodded. Kiba became suddenly quiet and withdrawn. This worried his mother.

"Kiba?" His mother asked, her son's eyes looked up a few moments later. "Is something wrong."

"Sorry, I'm just tired. I was having a strange dream, but it was just one... I don't know if I've seen this dream before the-" Kiba started, his thoughts unwilling going to that unfaithful day. His mother taking noticed drew him away from it.

"Kiba." This mother said as she took off a small necklace hanging from her neck. She quickly hung on Kiba's; the necklace was a thin yet strong chain with a red and blue jewel hanging from the middle. "There, your beautiful. Don't remember to smile." Kiba smiled as he drew his attention toward the upcoming home.

* * *

"Ah, your here at last. Kiba, Suigetsu is waiting to dance with you." A dull women said as Kiba and Tsume walked up to Lady and Lord Ascot. Kiba looked over at his mother, who nodded and he went down the stairs and into the backyard to find Suigetsu. "It is terribly past twelve and-"

"I'm very sorry we had to-" Tsume started to say until Lady Ascot interrupted.

"Oh, never mind." She said as she rushed down the stairs. Lord Ascot stepped out and next to Tsume.

"Do forgive my wife, she has been planning this event for over 20 years." Lord Ascot said briefly to Tsume, trying to calm her down.

"I wish my husband was here." Tsume said as she closed her eyes.

"My apologies, but I think of your husband often. He was a man truly with vision." Lord Ascot talked with Tsume.

"I just wish Kiba could remember..." Tsume started to say, Lord Ascot could only draw a sad nod in agreement.

* * *

Kiba was dancing with an older man; he had medium flat white hair and violet eyes, Kiba tried to keep a smile on his face as he tried to keep a good distance between himself, Suigetsu, and the other male dancers. Even if he made close contact with another guy, he'll lightly flinch, even Suigetsu didn't notice. Kiba drew his black eyes toward the sky, noticing a few birds. Doing this he accidentally bumped into another dancing pair.

"Sorry, Mr. Kingsley is distracted today." Suigetsu said as he pulled Kiba to the side of the dance floor. "Where's your head?"

"I was wondering what it be like to fly." Kiba replied as they continued to dance.

"Why would you spend your time thinking of impossible things?" Suigetsu said as they tried to catch up with the other pairs.

"Why wouldn't I? My mother told me, my dad though of six impossible things just before breakfast." Kiba continued with the subject. Suigetsu saw his mother motioning him off the far end of the dance floor. He gently grabbed Kiba by the wrist, who slightly flinched on contact, and pulled him all the way to the grassy area.

"Kiba, meet me under the gazebo preciously in ten minutes." Suigetsu said before he straighten up and walked off. Kiba stood there stunned until he heard light laughs coming from behind. Kiba sprung around, meeting the pair of eyes that belonged to the twin brothers Sakon and Ukon.

"We have a secret to tell you." One of the twins said, Kiba believed it was Sakon.

"If your going to tell, then it's not really much of a secret." Kiba said, looking between the twins.

"Perhaps we should." "Of course we should." "If we tell him, he won't be surprise." "Will you be surprise?"

"Not if you tell me, but now you've brought it up, you have to." Kiba said, shaking his head.

"No, we don't." "In fact, we don't have to." Both of the brothers said in turn.

"Hm, I wonder if your mother knows that you two swim naked in the Havershim's pond?" Kiba asked, a playful smiled appeared on his lips.

"You wouldn't-" Ukon said until Kiba butted in.

"Oh, but I would. There's your mother right now." Kiba said smiling, pointing over to the right, both of the twins looked over then back.

"He is going to ask for your hand. (2)" Sakon said, which stunned Kiba until he felt his shoulder being tugged back. He could feel himself being pulled toward someone.

"Hana?" Kiba asked as his sister turned him around.

"You ruined the surprise." She said over her shoulder as she walked off with Kiba. "everyone tried so hard to keep a secret." Hana said as she walked with Kiba, who gave her a surprise look.

"Does everyone know?" Kiba asked shakily as Hana walked with him.

"That's why their all here. This is your engagement party. When you meet him under the gazebo and-" Hana started to say until Kiba butted in.

"Hana, I can't marry him! What if I don't want to!" Kiba said stepping out in front of her.

"Who then? You can't do better then him." Hana asked as Kiba looked over at Suigetsu, then back at his sister. "That pretty face won't last longer, and you don't want to end up as Aunt Chiyo? And you don't want to be a burden to mother, do you?"

"N-No." Kiba stuttered as he shock his head. A sudden voice made him almost jump right off his feet.

"Kiba dear." Kiba saw Lady Ascot walk up. "Shall we take a calm stroll through the garden? Just you and me."

* * *

Kiba and Lady Ascot were walking through the garden, on each side of them were rows of rose hedges.

"Imbeciles, the gardeners planted white roses when I said red ones." This comment was loud, and made Kiba jumped in surprise (3).

"You could always paint the roses red." Kiba tried suggest for a soft touch, even though the comment almost made him have a heart attack. Lady Ascot looked over at Kiba in surprise.

"What an odd thing to say. You should know my son has a extreme problem with digestion-" Lady Ascot said, Kiba's eyes wondered down the left side of the hedges, until he noticed that something in the hedges was moving.

"Did you see that?" Kiba asked, slowing down. Lady Ascot look at him worried.

"See what?" She asked.

"I think there's a rabbit over there." Kiba said, tired to see if he could see it again.

"Nasty little thing, I would like to send the dogs off on him. If you -" Lady Ascot said slowly started again, but Kiba could only see the hedges move for the second time.

"Did you see it that time?" Kiba asked, stopping for the second time.

"See what?" Lady Ascot asked.

"The rabbit." Kiba said hastily, turning to Lady Ascot.

"Don't shout. Now pay attention. Suigetsu said you were easily distracted." she said, Kiba quickly froze when when he saw the rabbit at the gate.

"I couldn't be more interested, but you have to excuse me." Kiba quietly said as he took a quick bow and run off after the rabbit. He ended up outside of the maze and he ran into Aunt Chiyo.

"Aunt Chiyo, I think I've gone mad. I keep on seeing a rabbit in a waistcoat." Kiba said as he walked up to her.

"We can't be bother with your fancy rabbit. I'm waiting for my fiance." Chiyo said as she took out a white fan and started to fan herself.

"You have a fiance?" Kiba asked, he watch the far end of the gathered area, in the hedges he could see the rabbit run under the hedge. "There not you see it?"

"This prince can't marry me unless he steps off his throne. It's a tragedy isn't it?" Chiyo asked, not noticing Kiba backing away slowly.

"Very." Kiba said as he walked off. He quickly bumped into someone and Kiba realized it was Suigetsu.

"There you are."

* * *

Everyone was gather in front of the gazebo, Kiba was with Suigetsu. The young teen didn't want to do this but he didn't want to be a burden to this mother. Suigetsu went on his knees and held out his hands, which Kiba hastily took, without flinching away.

"Kiba Kingsley." Suigetsu said as he bowed his head slightly.

"Suigetsu-" Kiba wanted to say something. He quickly whispered, 'what is it?'. "You have a caterpillar on your shoulder." Suigetsu slowly saw a small blueish-greenish caterpillar crawling onto his shoulder, he tried to get it off, Kiba gently lifted if off his shoulder. "Don't hurt it." Kiba said as he turned around and placed it of the railing.

"You may want to wash that finger later." Suigetsu said as Kiba turned back around. He quickly took Kiba's hands, who almost flinched back, and Suigetsu straighten himself up. "Kiba Kingsley, will you marry me? (4)"

"Well," Kiba stopped and looked at the crowd and back to Suigetsu. "Everyone is expecting me to. And your a lord, my face won't last, and I don't to end up like-" Kiba stopped himself taking his hands back. "But this is happening to quickly." Kiba looked at the crowd, but notices that rabbit from earlier taking out a pocket watch and tap it. "I need a moment." He said right before he jump down from the gazebo and run off after the rabbit. He ran down paths, through branches and bushes until he arrived to a big tree off of the Ascot's property. The tree was old and twisted, Kiba looked around it to try and find the rabbit. "Where could of it gone-" Kiba stopped when he saw a human size hole right underneath it.

* * *

Author's Note: Took all day, but I'm done the first chapter !

Notes:

1- Just like me, Kiba doesn't like wearing dresses or skirts, but when he does, he'll wear comfy pants under them.

2- Ask for his hand, another fancy way to say marriage.

3– Kiba is really jumpy, shy, and among other things when you read more.

4– This question was weird for me when writing it, the original was something like 'Alice, will you be wife?'


	2. Shrink and Grow

NEW CHAPTER, Enjoy!

* * *

Kiba, being curious as he is, walked toward the hole and get on his knees to look in. As he lend over, the ground underneath him gave away, and with a short gasp, Kiba tumble into the hole. As he fell Kiba wanted to scream, but because of the rush of the wind that pushed past him, the scream was drowned out completely. He brown hair whipped past his eyes, covering most of his sight of up (1). He let a quiet gasp as he hit a bookshelf and continue tumbling in another direction. Before long he could feel himself hitting a thin layer of ground, and landed in a small room, face down. As he pushed himself up his vision was coming back to him. When he sitting straight up he could see a chandelier upside down right beside him. Before Kiba could progress what he sees, he falls once again but landing on the titled section of the room right below him. With a groan, Kiba pushed himself up to his feet, and grasp the area of pain that was coming from his head on the left side (2). Surrounding him were doors all shapes, styles, and sizes. He also notice there was no hole of where he fell into the room.

"Where am I?" Kiba asked himself as he rushed to doors and tried to open them. "All lock?" Kiba took a quick look around and noticed the middle of the room was a table. "How did that get there?" He walked up to it and noticed there was old style key laying on the glass surface. Kiba slowly picked it up and tried it on a few doors, until he made to a curtain, he swiftly moved it a noticed a small door that stood 3 inches high (3). He bend down and tried the small key in the small keyhole, the door opened. He could only guess that his head and particularly the top of his shoulder could fit through this door. He stood back and noticed a small glass bottle on the table with the tag that said 'Drink Me.' He placed the key right on the table again and picked up the bottle. "This is confusing, drink me..." Kiba undid the cap on it took a small sniff, he softly sneezed and took a sip. He took a few coughs, close the bottle up and settled it back down. He eyes widen as the room around him started to grow, only until he saw the clothes on him start to grow. Kiba realized that he was shrinking. When he was about the size of three inches, he stopped shrinking and stepped out of the his clothing. His upper part of his dress was now gone and he wore his long undershirt (Tucked under the rim of the bottom half). His bottom half was now up to his ankles (before, he rolled the bottom to shorten it), and his pants were past his toes, so he rolled it over his black gothic buckle boots. His arm warmers where now past his knuckles. "Hey, I could fit through the door." Kiba ran to the door and tried to open it, no luck. He notices the key he left was still on the table. He ran up to the table and tried to reach the edge.

"You don't think he'll remember this from the first time?" A soft voice asked behind the small door. Kiba couldn't hear and he tried to still reach the top of the table.

"You got the wrong Kiba." Another voice said behind the door.

"He's the right one, I'm certain of it." A third voice entered the conversation. Kiba breathed out in defeat until he noticed a glass case underneath the table. The glass case contained a small pastry and written on it with icing was 'eat me'. "It's just like the drink." He took a small bite and noticed he was growing but a bit to much. He silently cursed to himself as his head hit the ceiling.

"He's the wrong Kiba." The irritated voice spoke up again.

"Just give him a chance." Another answered. Kiba looked down on the small table, noticing the potion and key he needed. He kneel down, scooping the key into his left hand and the other he finished the drink. He noticed he was shrinking again. When Kiba reached the height he was before just a few moments ago, he ran to the small door and unlocked it. He took a step through and his jaw almost hit the ground. Around him where many different colors of plants and unknown flowers. As he walked down a small set of steps leading to the ground, he turned back briefly and noticed the door he taken was standing upright with nothing surrounding it, he continued to walk ahead. He almost jumped when a pig decorated with a strange pattern ran right in front of him.

"Where am I?" Kiba asked himself. He walked on head, noticing a rundown gate, he slowly past them and almost froze in his tracks once he arrived. A small group of...creatures were gather together, once he approached they stopped talking and stared at him. One of them very familiar, the person was a older boy with dark brown long hair, he wore a soft waistcoat with color matching pants, he wore white fingerless short gloves, and he had pale violet eyes. The most surprising parts were the large rabbit ears on top of his head and rabbit feet.

"I told you he was the right Kiba." The rabbit boy spoken up, glaring at the others that surrounded him.

"I am still not convinced." Someone spoken up. He was the same age as the rabbit boy, his dark hair was pulled up in a ponytail, he wore an pale dress suite, and carried around a lance. He had a pair of mouse ears and a thin mouse tail.

"How is that for gratitude, I'm up there for weeks, trailing one Kiba to the next. And almost eaten by other animals." The rabbit explained, throwing his hands up into the air.

"He doesn't look anything like herself." A orange flower spoken up. _A talking flower?_

"That's because he's the wrong Kiba." The mouse spoken back up. The rest of the group where identical twins, but the differences was one was wearing a mask, the other goggles. Also there large blue bird with a cane.

"Who are you if I may ask?" Kiba finally spoken up. This seemed to silent the gathered... creatures.

"Oh, I'm Tobi, he's Obito." The twin with the mask said, pointing to the individual beside him.

"I'm Obito, he's Tobi." The other said, doing the exact same thing.

"We should consult Asuma." The big blue bird spoken up, which reminded Kiba of a dodo.

"Asuma will be able to tell if that's him or not." The orange flower agreed. Both Tobi and Obito both stepped foreword, Kiba who immediately stepped back, causing the twins to look at him confused. Kiba realizing what he did, he spoken up.

"I'm okay for walking behind you. Just lead the way." Kiba said smiling, the twins both look at each other and started to walk ahead. Stopping awhile to see if the brunette was following.

* * *

The gathered group soon approached a small area of the forest that was branched off alone. Kiba could see blue smoke started to gather together on top of a mushroom. A figure of a man appeared, he carried a hookah, he had a beard and short hair. The lower half of him was a body of caterpillar.

"Who are you?" The man asked, when he saw Kiba approach.

"Asuma?" Kiba couldn't be help and ask.

"Your not Asuma, I'm Asuma. The question is who are you?" The half man, half caterpillar asked as he blew some smoke into Kiba's face, making the boy cough.

"K-Kiba." Kiba tried to answered without coughing more.

"We shall see." Asuma said, Kiba gave him a confused look. This... man, was very confusing. Maybe the hookah was making this man crazy.

"What do you mean by that? I ought know who I am." Kiba said.

"Yes, you ought to stupid boy. Unroll the Oraculum." Asuma said, Kiba drew his eyesight where the caterpillar was pointing, an old yellow scroll was rolled up on top of a mushroom. The group gather around as the mouse boy opened it. Kiba was trying to see it clearly without touching the others. (4)

Kiba looked over the unrolled scroll, it was decorated with illustrated pictures of different events.

"Its a calender." Kiba said, slowly scanning the scroll.

"Compendium. It tells of each and every day since the beginning." Asuma said as he took a small smoke.

"Today is the Griblig Day, the time of the Red King." The rabbit boy said, making Kiba step back a inch.

"Show him the Flabjous Day." Asuma said leaning against the mushroom. At the end of the scroll, Kiba noticed the end was tared. He had the feeling he should ask why, but he decided it was an old scroll.

"Oh, yes. The Flabjous day is when you slay the Jabberwocky." Tobi said raising his index finger.

"Sorry, but slay the what?" Kiba asked looking up at the masked twin.

"Over there, that's you with the Vorpal sword." "No other sword could kill the Jabberwocky." "If it ain't vorpal, then it ain't dead." Kiba widen his eyes.

"T-That's not me-" Kiba stuttered as he stepped out and away from the gather creatures.

"I know." The mouse boy said, facing Kiba as he walk back.

"Please solve this for us Asuma, is he the right Kiba?" The rabbit boy asked the 'wise' caterpillar.

"Not hardly." Was all Asuma said before he disappeared in the gathered blue smoke.

"I told you." The mouse boy said as he walked up, the gather creatures walk to Kiba. Kiba's own heart beat begin to race as the creatures stepped closer to him.

"Oh dear." The dodo said.

"I told you so." "No, I did." "No, you said he might be." "No, you said he was." The twins argued still stepping forward.

"What a monster, pretending to be Kiba when he isn't. He should be ashamed." The orange flower said, as the violet nodded his head in agreement.

"He was so certain of you." The rabbit boy said as they finally stopped walking.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be the wrong Kiba." Kiba said, finally stopping a good 2 and ½ meters away. Kiba suddenly gasp his forehead as a steady dull pain came on, he remembered his head still hurts from falling. The twins at each other confused then to Kiba. "This has to be a dream... but why am I still asleep?" The mouse boy stepped up to him.

"I could stick you, if that will help." The mouse boy asked with a smirk.

"Uh, no thanks-" Before he could finish a loud crashed came beside them and a huge fox like creature crashed through. Kiba noticed the creature was a giant fox with nine tails, completely red with a few black specs, giant paws, and glowing yellow-red eyes.

"The Kyuubi! **RUN**!" The twins yelled as the group dashed off, the mouse boy said something like troublesome, before he grabbed Kiba wrist and ran with him. Kiba didn't flinch, knowing there was giant fox beast running after, he allow the mean (5) mouse boy to drag him along. Kiba noticed a group of solider like men with no human features, only human parts were arms and legs, where running after them with the Kyuubi. Kiba could feel the boy pushed him ahead.

"Run you idiot!" Kiba didn't argue and dashed forward. He could hear the loud roars coming up behind the running animals, but no signs of those red men. Before Kiba could react, he let out a loud gasp of pain as he crashed hard into the ground. He looked behind him and noticed his foot painfully twisted under a root sticking up. Kiba could feel a heavy weight on top of his back and before he could stop himself. Kiba let out a quick cry of pain as something pierced his left shoulder, he could feel the growls and the warm breath of the Kyuubi on his neck. The cry drew the attention of the mouse, who quickly swore to himself.

"How troublesome." He said, before he jumped on top of the Kyuubi's back, drew his lance, and stabbed the beast in the eye (6). The Kyuubi cried out in pain and unpinned Kiba, new blood softly flowed from his wound. Shikamaru jumped down, and quickly help Kiba untangled his foot. "Run!" Kiba quickly nodded and ran off, the mouse boy in another direction. The Kyuubi sat down and cared for is eye socket. Someone stepped forward and with his long arms, he picked the scroll off the ground and unrolled it. The man was tall, his silver hair pulled in a ponytail, he wore one spec and he wore a heart shape eye patch. He quickly looked over the scroll and frowned. He ran up to his horse, jumped on, and rode off.

* * *

Done chapter 2!

Notes:

1)Hair is flying up into his face, that a con for long hair.

2)Those scars from the first chapter is a big hint.

3)Script I downloaded had the heights, but only 90 % of dialogue is matching with the movie.

4)The rabbit is supposed to say something, but I didn't catch it.

5)The mouse boy (identity is not reveal unless you get the given hints) is mean to Kiba only because the boy doesn't believe Kiba is the right Kiba.

6)Ouch, that had to hurt.


	3. Sorry guys but

Me: If you guys see this message on any of my updates I am sorry to say that these stories will be on hiatus until the whole ordeal of Fanfiction and the M problem will be done. Or until they slowly stop deleting "inappropriate" stories for this year. I really don't want to have updates where there are sex scenes, and the fear of having my stories deleted. These stories are my babies and **I'm proud to write them.** I will work on these chapters on my laptop and probably will not post them here for a while. If you guys are curious to see these chapters just PM or send me your email so that I can send a copy of the WIP of these chapters.

_**I will update within the week for my stories:**_

- Ghosts, Hetalia x Bleach crossover

- Saved, ItachiKiba story

- Invaders of Scaffold, Bleach yaoi story with GinjoYukio, TsukishimaYukio, and IchigoIshida

- Demon Whisper, my rewritten chapter 1

- Clasped Our Fingers Together, Man x Bleach crossover

- Our Nations, Hetalia x Marvel xover

- Ninja X, Naruto & X Men xover

_**Stories that will be hold for a while:**_

- Down to Wonderland

- Walking On the Line of Death: Season 1

- Forging Forgotten Memories

- Dove, Wolf, and Hyena

- Let Me Be With You

- Dove, Wolf, and Hyena

- Traveling The Maps

_**Sorry for the inconvenience. **_


End file.
